Kann Kochen eine Sünde sein? Kap1
by Ineko
Summary: Ich sag nur eins: Joey kann in meiner Story kochen! Und Kaiba brauch nen neuen Koch! Na, neugierig geworden? Dann lest!
1. Kapitel 1: Aufwachen á la Mokuba

TitelKann Kochen eine Sünde sein?

Teil1/?

AutorIneko

FandomYugi-Oh

E-mailhina.melweb.de

PairingSeto x Joey

Rating

Genre

WarningOOC, aber das ist für meine Storys nix neues, oder?

DisclaimerNichts gehört mir. Leider joeybesitzenwill devilgrins

KommentarEs ist Halloween und ich bin auf keiner Party hoil Also schreib ich einfach drauf los und versuche mich an meiner ersten mehrteiligen Story. Ich hoffe es wird alles nicht zu langatmig, denn ich schreibe entweder zu wenig oder tendiere zu schwafeln.

Widmung: Ich widme diese Story meinen lieben Freundinnen und Betaleserinnen von Fruchtcocktail und jedem der diesen Mist liest selbstkritik

Ineko: "Hallihallo! wink Ich hab mich bei der Zusammenarbeit mit Fruchtcocktail bei ihnen angesteckt und schreib jetzt bei den Storys mit mehreren Kapiteln auch Kommentare und einen Dialog!!!" lol

Leser: verwirrtguck" Ähhh... mit wem willst du reden du bist doch alleine?"

Ineko: fg "Naja, aber ich hab ja die beiden! tada Mein Joey und mein Seto." muhaha-allesmeinsein-muhahaha

Seto: "Jetzt hab ich auch noch die am Hals. Toll!" wegguck

Joey: "Ach, Seto-chan, sei doch nicht immer so unfreundlich!"

Seto: "Nenn mich nicht Seto-chan wiederhindreh EEEEY, du Blöde, nimm die Finger weg von MEINEM Joey!!!"

Ineko: "Nööhö!" zungerausstreck

Seto: "Hey, Joey, wehr dich gefälligst oder stehste jetzt plötzlich auf Frauen?"

Joey: "Seto, ich liebe doch nur dich. Aber sie will mich zum Essen einladen und du weißt, wenn's um Essen geht bin ich machtlos!!!" liebzusetoguck

Ineko: auchliebzusetoguck "Nun, Seto, leih ihn mir doch nur für ein Date aus, ja? Für dich springt auch was dabei raus. Komm her!" setowasinsohrflüstert

Seto: rotwerdundräusper "Also gut, aber nur ein Date!"

Ineko: indieluftspring "Jippi, danke."

Joey: verwirrt "Seto, was hat sie dir ins Ohr geflüstert?"

Seto: wiederrotwird "Das sag ich dir doch nicht!"

Ineko: grins "Ich hab ihm 'ne Szene versprochen, in der du nur mit Schürze bekleidet für ihn kochst!!!"

Seto: "EEEEY, du solltest das nicht sagen. Wie steh ich denn jetzt da?"

Joey: knallrotist "Seto, du hättest nur mal fragen brauchen...!"

Alle: knallrotsind Viel Spaß!!!

"Hallöchen!" Die Charakteren melden sich zu Wort

Ach, wie süß Denkversuch der Charas

bataching Geräusche und ähnliches

(1) überflüssige Kommentare von der verrückten Autorin, also meiner Wenigkeit

**Kann Kochen eine Sünde sein?**

Kapitel 1: Aufwachen á la Mokuba

Heute war Halloween. Der Tag an dem man sich verkleiden und kleine Kinder erschrecken durfte. Und der Tag an dem wie jedes Jahr in der Schule von Domino ein Kostümfest stattfand. Das blöde diesmal war nur, dass der 31.10 auf einen Sonntag fiel und dieser blöde Ball mit der sogenannten Anwesenheitspflicht verbunden war. Als nächstes musste man auch noch an diesem Sonntag früh aufstehen, damit man alles vorbereiten konnte, für das Fest. Zur Vorbereitung anwesend zu sein war ebenfalls Pflicht. Sogar für den Firmenchef der Kaiba Cooperation!

Dieser wurde gerade eben von seinem Bruder unsanft geweckt. Mokuba liebte es, wenn er seinen großen Bruder wecken musste. Er dachte sich immer wieder gerne eine neue grausame Art des Weckens aus. Heute war es "der Wald der tausend schrillen Geräusche".

Es war eine einfache (1)Konstruktion! In der ganzen Villa waren Wecker verteilt, Videorecorder und CD-Player darauf programmiert, Mokubas aufgenommene Schreie abzuspielen, im Garten waren Vorrichtungen, um die lauten, riesigen Chinaböller anzuzünden, der Alarm war aktiviert loszubrüllen und auch alle anderen Geräte, die Alarm oder irgendetwas anderes besaßen, das Krach verbreitete, waren auf genau 7.00 Uhr morgens gestellt. Zum Glück hatte dieses Anwesen keine Nachbarn(2).

Setos kleiner, gemeiner Bruder saß nun in dem Zimmer seines großen Bruders und betrachtete ihn. Er schläft so süß, wie ein kleiner Engel. grins Mokuba freute sich schon auf das Gesicht des süßen, noch schlafenden Engels, wenn seine Gestaltung des Weckens losging. Nur noch eine Minute, dann war es soweit. Mokuba stopfte sich schon einmal die Ohrenstöpsel in die dafür vorgesehenen Körperteile. Er konnte diesen Krach morgens nicht ertragen(3).

Der Countdown begann. 10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3...,2...,1...und los.

Plötzlich ging ein unbeschreibliches Getöse los und ein völlig entsetzter Firmenchef saß senkrecht im Bett. Wäre sein Bruder doch normal. Er musste nun mit Hilfe seines Gefolges alle möglichen Geräte ausschalten.

Das dauerte genau eine Stunde, denn nun war es 8.00 Uhr. Die Zeit zur der er eigentlich ausstehen wollte, doch Mokuba hatte die einstündige Ausschaltaktion mit einberechnet!

Wütend stapfte Seto durch seine Villa und suchte seinen lieben, kleinen Bruder. "Mokuba? Wo ist denn mein kleiner, ach so lieber Bruder hin? Ich tu dir doch nichts! KOMM STELL DICH!" Dieser letzte Aufschrei würde Mokuba bestimmt aus seinem Versteck heraus locken.

Doch wie immer fand der ältere der Kaibas den jüngeren nicht. Also setzte er sich ins Esszimmer und ließ das Frühstück für sich allein auftragen. Mokuba würde sich frühestens in einer Stunde heraustrauen.

Allein der Geruch des Kaffees beruhigte den Brünetten schon(4), doch erst der erste Schluck ließ den Schock und die Wut über diesen Weckanschlag verfliegen. Er liebte es alleine zu frühstücken und dabei Zeitung lesen zu können. Am liebsten las er die Artikel über seine Erfolge. Nein, ich bin nicht eingebildet! Über die wohl unvermeidliche Ironie musste er schmunzeln. Er wusste, dass er oft als arrogant und eingebildet gesehen wurde und er spielte diese Rolle auch gerne. Vor allem vor einem kleinen, frechen, vorlautem Hündchen namens Joseph Jay Wheeler, auch Joey genannt oder eben Hündchen. Es war für den Blauäugigen sehr belustigend, zu sehen wie der Blonde sich ,bei einem der alltäglichen Streitereinen, aufplusterte und versuchte größer zu wirken als der Firmenleiter. Natürlich vergebens.

Es war Setos Lieblingsbeschäftigung den Braunäugigen auf die Palme zu bringen. Das war auch der einzige Grund wieso er auf diese blöde Halloweenparty gehen würde. Er könnte es sich auch leisten zuhause zu bleiben, denn es würde keiner wagen ihn darauf irgendwann einmal hinzuweisen. Er hatte die Macht.

Kuckuck-Kuckuck

"Ah, es ist ja schon halb Neun. Wieso sagt mir denn keiner bescheid? Wir müssen in 10 Minuten los und ich bin nur halb angezogen!"

In Windeseile stürmte Seto die Treppe hinauf und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Er musste sich eigentlich nur die Jacke der Schuluniform anziehen, also was regte er sich so auf.

Zum Glück habe ich die Sachen gestern schon zusammen gesucht! Welche Sachen fragt ihr euch jetzt mit Sicherheit, na ja er hatte sich ein paar "Utensilien" zusammengesucht, wie Zigaretten, Zeitung, MP3-Player und eine Thermoskanne mit Tee, um seinen Hündchen einen richtigen Wutanfall zu bescheren. Er hatte nie vorgehabt in der Schule bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Körperliche Arbeit, igitt. Wie schon gesagt er ging nur dahin, um Joey zu ärgern. Er packte also alles zusammen und stieg fröhlich in seine Limousine.

Auch in dem weniger reichen Stadtteil von Domino wurde heute früh aufgestanden. Doch Joey verwendete dazu nur einen Wecker anstatt hunderte davon.

Er wohnte schon lange alleine, nicht bei seinem Vater und war auch glücklich darüber. Kochen hatte er gelernt und das konnte er jetzt sogar richtig gut. Es war sein neues Hobby und auch ein neuer Berufswunsch. Nur beim Waschen, Bügeln und Aufräumen haperte es ein bisschen. Nur die Küche war aufgeräumt und übersichtlich, durch den Rest der Wohnung musste man eigentlich schwimmen. Es war das Meer des Mülles. Aber seine Nachbarin räumte gerne bei ihm auf, solange sie dafür zweimal in der Woche Abendessen á la Joseph Jay Wheeler bekam. Eigentlich würde sie heute eines dieser Abendessen bekommen, da jedoch der Kostümball, alias Halloweenparty, stattfand, bekam sie heute ausnahmsweise ein Frühstück von ihrem Lieblingskoch.

dingdong

Pünktlich wie immer, die gute Frau , lächelnd machte der Blonde die Tür auf. "Ich hab dir deine Post mitgebracht, mein Guter. Sieht so aus als wäre das mein letztes Essen bei dir!", sie lächelte mitleidig und überreichte dem perplexem Joey, der gerade nicht verstand wovon seine Nachbarin gerade sprach, einen länglichen Brief. Es war ein Brief von seinem Vermieter, der Joey mit diesem die Wohnung fristlos kündigte. Verdammt, die Miete war mal wieder überfällig, und das nicht zum ersten mal. Nein, es war schon das dritte mal gewesen. Sein Vermieter hatte ihm schon die letzten beide mal mit Rauswurf gedroht, aber damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. So plötzlich. Wo sollte er so schnell eine Bleibe finden?

Aber man konnte nichts daran ändern und der Braunäugige war optimistisch. Er würde für diese Nacht schon ne Bleibe finden. Yugi würde ihn bestimmt bei sich übernachten lassen. Aber wann sollte er packen. Er sollte schon heute ausziehen. Joey dachte gerade wirklich stark nach, wann er packen sollte. Er bekam schon fast Kopfschmerzen. Ich könnte mal wieder die Schule schwänzen, aber bei meinem Glück flieg ich dann auch. Ich will auch nicht mehr Schule schwänzen. Aber wann soll ich packen? 

Die gute Frau saß schon lange am Esstisch und verspeiste die Köstlichkeiten, welche Joey ihr zuliebe zubereitet hatte. Sie sah wie verzweifelt er war,(5) schluckte den letzten Bissen herunter, wischte sich den Mund mit einer Servierte ab und ging auf ihn zu. "Mein guter Joseph, ich pack deine Sachen schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du gehst mal schön zu den Vorbereitungen in deiner Schule und wenn du heute Nachmittag wiederkommst, habe ich all deine Sachen, bis auf dein Kostüm natürlich, in Koffer verstaut. Du bist so ein lieber Junge, du findest schon eine Bleibe!", all das sagte sie lächelnd. Was für eine liebe Frau, packte ihm sogar die Sachen.(6) "Ich danke ihnen, wirklich. Danke!", sagte der braunäugige Junge noch, kurz bevor er sich verabschiedete und in seinem Zimmer verschwand. Tja, jetzt war er auch aus dieser Wohnung, alias Drecksloch, geworfen worden. Es war schon die vierte Wohnung in einem Jahr. Aber er fand eben keinen Job und konnte somit die Miete nicht bezahlen. Für einen alleinlebenden Schüler, ohne Lehre, war es schwer, nein, schier unmöglich einen Job als Koch zufinden. Egal wie gut er auch kochen konnte, und er konnte gerade zu fantastisch kochen, er wurde immer zuerst nach der Arbeitserfahrung gefragt, von der er keine hatte, da ihn ja keiner annahm!

Aber das alles interessierte den Blonden im Moment ziemlich wenig, er war schon abgehärtet in Sachen Wohnungssuche. Was ihm mehr Sorgen bereitete war die Tatsache, dass er bei all der Aufregung die Zeit aus den Augen verloren hatte und er, wenn er sich jetzt nicht beeilen würde, zu spät kommen würde. Er stopfte also alles, was er mitnehmen musste in einen Rucksack, zog sich schnell seine Jacke über und ging im Sturmschritt aus dem Haus. Darüber, wo er heute Nacht schlafen sollte, würde er sich nachher Gedanken machen. Als erstes musste er seine Strategie für seine Lieblingsstreitereinen mit Kaiba durchgehen. Auch er hatte heute einiges vor mit seinem Lieblingsopfer. (7) Was wird jedoch jetzt noch nicht verraten!

Nun waren alle beide auf dem Weg zur Schule, und beide waren leicht im Zeitdruck. Der eine saß gemütlich in seiner Limousine und der andere ging so schnell er konnte die Hauptstraße in Richtung Schule herunter. Beide freuten sich darauf den anderen zu sehen. Was noch kommen wird weiß noch niemand, sicher ist nur, dass diese Halloweennacht für die beiden ein großes Event werden würde.

... Fortsetzung folgt...

(1) Ich selbst denke, es muss Tage lang gedauert haben des aufzubauen, aber für Mokuba scheint es eine einfache Konstruktion zu sein lol

(2)Und zum Glück hab ich keinen kleinen Bruder, der mich so weckt. '

(3) Aber erbauen kann er den Scheiß?! armesSeto

(4) Jetzt ist Seto auch noch ein Kaffeejunky

(5) Wieso redet sie nicht erst mit ihm und isst dann? ...drooop Ich weiß das ist irgendwie unlogisch

(6) Oder sie wollte ihn einfach loswerden, aber bei den ganzen Essen umsonst wohl eher nicht .''

(7) Bzw. auch meinem Lieblingsopfer dieseswortliebt

Ineko: "Nyoooo, das war's mit dem ersten Kapitel. Sonderlich viel ist noch nicht passiert, aber ich will das auch ein wenig herauszögern."

Seto: "Quatsch. Dir fällt einfach nicht schnell genug etwas ein. Du bist zu langsam!"

Ineko: hoil "Wäääh, Seto ist imma so gemein zu mir."

Joey: mitleidkrieg "Och, Seto-Schatz, jetzt guck doch mal was du angerichtet hast. Entschuldige dich!" inekoinarmnimm "Alles wird gut!"

Ineko: grins

Seto: grrr "Joey, die macht das alles extra und du merkst das nicht. Die ist richtig hinterlistig."

Ineko: schluchz "Stimmt doch gar nicht! Das sagst du nur, weil Joey mich tröstet. sichnochmehran Joeyknuddel Der ist so gemein!!!" dg

Seto: "Geh weg von der, Joey, ich mein es ernst!"

Joey: "Seto, sei doch nicht so. Entschuldige dich und die Sache ist gegessen."

Seto: "Nein, das tu ich nicht!"

Ineko: "Dann kommt die Szene, die ich dir versprochen hab, eben doch nicht."

Seto: schluck "Das kannst du doch nicht tun. Es tut mir Leid, liebe, nette, sexy Ineko..." anfleh

Ineko: "Das war natürlich nur ein Scherz! Ich würde auf die Schürzen-Szene niemals verzichten. Aber um Seto reinzulegen..."

Seto: gleichkragenplatzt "Grrrrr....!"

Ineko: wegrennt Bai, bai ihr Lieben. Bleibt mir treu!

Seto: "EEEEEEY, bleib stehn!"


	2. Kapitel 2: Ein ganz normaler Schultag

Titel: Kann Kochen eine Sünde sein?  
Teil: 2?  
Autor: Ineko Fandom: Yugi-Oh E-mail: hina.melweb.de Pairing: Seto x Joey Rating:  
Genre:  
Warning: OOC, aber das ist für meine Storys nix neues, oder?  
Disclaimer: Wenn ich die Charas besitzen würde, wäre der Anime wahrscheinlich anders °° Mir gehört aber nix drooooop  
Kommentar: Der Anfang dieses Kapitels ist in der Schule entstanden, in der Pause vor Mathe. Und ich lass es dann natürlich offen in meinem Matheheft liegen. Lehrer: "Kann kochen eine Sünde sein sexysag" guckt mich an und erwartet eine Antwort. Ich guck nur doof zurück und sage "Das ist 'ne Geschichte, die ich in der Pause angefangen habe doofgrins" Er grinst nur zurück und geht weiter, ich und meine Nachbarin kriegen 'nen kurzen Lachflash!  
Widmung: Ich widme diese Story meinen lieben Freundinnen und Betaleserinnen von Fruchtcocktail und jedem, der diesen Mist liest selbstkritik Ineko: "Hallihallo, ihr lest ja doch weiter!" freu  
Joey: "Ich find es gut das ihr freiwillig weiterlest!" anlächel  
Leser: verlegenguck  
Seto: fg "Die lesen doch nicht freiwillig, ich hab die bestochen"  
Ineko: "Na, na. Wir bestechen doch niemanden." Seto: "Aber wenn keiner liest, schreibste nicht weiter und ich krieg meine Joey-Schürzen-Szene nie!" bedröppeltsei  
Joey: "Die lesen aber. Siehste!... Wann kommt eigentlich die Schürzen-Szene, wie ihr sie immer nennt?" fragendguck  
Ineko: droooooooop "Nun ja... Weiß ich noch nicht. Dann wenn se passt. Aber sie kommt auf jeden Fall irgendwann. Erst musst du noch für deinen Seto kochen. Aber versprochen! Wenn auch erst in Kapitel 238!"lol  
Leser: geschocktguck "238"  
Ineko: "War doch nur ein Scherz! So viel würd ich nie schreiben"  
Seto: "Du bist sowieso zu faul. Und es wär sowieso umsonst"  
Joey&Ineko: komischguckundsynchronsag "Bahnhof"  
Seto: kopfmeetshand "Habt ihr viel gemeinsam. Ihr seid beide schwer von Begriff!... Ich meine, da es sowie so keiner liest, wäre die ganze Arbeit umsonst!" Joey&Ineko: hoil "Wie gemein, Seto"  
Seto: fg "Ist aber so! Und umarm nicht mein Hündchen"  
Ineko: lübguck "Aber ich bin doch dein Kätzchen! Seto-chaaaaaaaan!" wegrenn  
Seto: hinterherrenn "Komm du nur her. Du sollst mich nicht Seto-chan nennen. Und du bist nicht mein Kätzchen"  
Ineko: "Stimmt! Aber wir haben uns doch alle so lieb!" auszimmerrenn  
Seto: auchauszimmerrenn "Wer hat hier wen lieb"  
Joey: alleindasteh "Dann leite ich eben zur FF über. Viel Spaß. auchauszimmerrenn Seto-chan? Tu ihr nichts"  
Ineko: "Hilfäääääääääääääää...!"

"Hilfääää!" Die Charakteren melden sich zu Wort Ist das doof! Denkversuch der Charas crach Geräusche und ähnliches (1) überflüssige Kommentare von der verrückten Autorin, also meiner Wenigkeit

Kann Kochen eine Sünde sein?  
Kapitel 2: Ein ganz normaler Schultag Seto saß nun gemütlich in seiner Limousine, die gerade die Hauptstraße herunter fuhr. Und somit auch an Joey vorbei, der diese Straße gerade hastig rannte, um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Doch Seto merkte das gar nicht, denn er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt seinen finsteren Blick und sein hinterhältiges Grinsen zu üben. Außerdem musste er auch noch checken, ob seine Haare richtig fielen, der Anzug perfekt saß, die Mimik und das ganze Erscheinungsbild stimmte. Und ja, alles war vollkommen. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, bei einem Seto Kaiba, bei dem Chef der Kaiba Cooperation? Während dem äußerlichen Rundumcheck ging er immer wieder seine Strategie durch. Einfach da sitzen und nichts tun.(1) Dabei konnte man getrost Zeitung lesen, Musik hören, Tee trinken und ab und zu dem Blonden ein Kommando geben. Darauf würde sein Hündchen garantiert anspringen und richtig in Fahrt kommen, vielleicht sogar total ausrasten. Das liebte er besonders daran. Diese alltäglichen, sich immer steigernden Wutausbrüche. Wieso Seto dabei immer gut aussehen wollte, fragte er sich schon lange nicht mehr. Es war einfach so, und damit Basta! Und heute würden kein Yugi, kein Tristan, keine Tea und sonst auch keiner seinen Plan zu nichte machen. Denn keiner war da. Yugi war in Ägypten, um Mariku zu besuchen, und Bakura war mit ihm gegangen. Es war eine so kurzfristige Idee gewesen, dass keiner davon wusste. Außer Kaiba, der hatte Yugi und Bakura nämlich am Flughafen getroffen.(2) Mai und Tea waren bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Miss Valentine war mal wieder zu schnell gefahren und hatte den Baum nicht gesehen. Duke und Tristan...nun ja, sie hatten in Las Vegas geheiratet und waren immer noch, nach 3 Wochen, dort in den Flitterwochen. Aber sie kamen so oder so nicht mehr zur Schule, sie hatten eine Gay-Bar eröffnet, die sogar gut lief. Und um die anderen in der Klasse musste sich der Brünette sowieso keine Sorgen machen. Die würden es nie wagen einen Ton, geschweige denn ein Wort gegen Seto Kaiba zu erheben. Schon gar nicht seine Lehrer, denn sie könnten ja ihren Job verlieren.  
Er konnte also völlig ungestört seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung, Joey auf die Palme bringen, nachgehen.  
Doch er würde nicht damit rechnen, dass sein Hündchen auch eine Strategie hatte, und diese war viel einfallsreicher als die von dem Firmenchef.(3) Dem Blonden war klar, dass Seto, wenn er kommen würde, nie freiwillig körperlich arbeiten würde. Nie im Leben! Er war doch Seto Kaiba, ein verwöhnter, großkotziger, arroganter, attraktiver, sexy Firmenchef. Ähh, attraktiv? Sexy? Was hatten diese Worte in der Nähe von seinem Namen zu suchen? Seto und sexy?...Da regnet es eher Bananen!(4) Kichernd schüttelte Joey sein blondes Haupt. Er hatte wohl mal wieder wirre Gedanken. Das hatte er im Moment öfter! Bei den Gedanken, in denen der Brünette mitwirkte, hatten sich immer wieder Worte wie 'gutaussehend', 'sexy' oder 'süß' eingeschlichen und Unruhe gestiftet. Warum wusste er nicht! Er schob es einfach darauf, dass er sich mit keinem seiner Freunde über sein sonstiges Gedankengut, Duel Monsters, reden konnte, denn keiner war da. Stattdessen brütete er sich ständig neue Taktiken aus, um Seto vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Heute würde er triumphieren! Er hatte lange nachgedacht, sogar versucht wie Seto zu denken(5), und hatte jetzt eine genaue Vorstellung, was der Firmenchef heute vorhaben würde. Er würde wahrscheinlich faul in der Ecke sitzen und die anderen, besonders sein sogenanntes Hündchen, herum kommandieren. Ein fatales Grinsen machte sich in Joeys Gesicht breit. Er würde es heute nicht zu lassen, dass Seto den Firmenchef raushängen lassen würde. Er würde seinen Plan zunichte machen. Am heutigen Tag würde der Blonde etwas völlig anderes ausprobieren. Er hatte vor, den Blauäugigen einfach zu ignorieren. Naja, einfach passte nicht ganz. Es würde alles andere als einfach werden. Aber er hatte ja geübt. Okay, seine Nachbarn bzw. Ex-Nachbarn, er wurde ja aus der Wohnung geschmissen, dachten jetzt sicher, er sie total gaga. Während seiner Übungen hatte er sich stellenweise so hinein gesteigert, dass er sein Kissen, welches als 'Ersatz-Kaiba' diente, angeschrieen und sogar angefallen hatte. Das Kissen war auf jeden Fall nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Aber das hatte ja alles einen guten Grund, denn es hatte schließlich etwas gebracht. Denn nun konnte er dem Blauäugigen Kontra geben.(6) Es hatte zwar Zeit und Nerven gekostet, aber nun war er bereit, die nervigen Kommentare des Brünetten zu ignorieren. Jaha, er hatte es geschafft! Er wusste zwar nicht, ob das alles auch mit dem Original funktionieren würde, aber er war optimistisch.  
Da war er nun, stand vor dem Tor des Gebäudes, das er nicht unbedingt schätzte, namens Schule und war ausnahmsweise mal nicht zu spät. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie eine Gestalt hinter ihm auftauchte. Eine bekannte Stimme erklang hinter ihm und sagte mit spöttischen Ton: "Hey, Hündchen, bist du mal pünktlich? Musstest du dafür dein Hundefutter runterschlingen? Ach, Verzeihung, das tust du wahrscheinlich immer!" Lachend tauchte Seto neben ihm auf und sah den Braunäugigen erwartungsvoll an. Na, los, schrei mich an! Das war wohl die erste Probe mit dem Original Seto Kaiba. Und er meisterte sie. Er blieb einfach, ohne den Brünetten zu beachten, kurze Zeit stehen und ging dann seelenruhig in das Schulgebäude.  
Im ersten Augenblick war der Firmenchef ein kleines bisschen verwirrt. Was war denn das? Hat er mich nicht gehört? Bis ihm endlich klar wurde, dass Joey das gerade wohl extra gemacht hatte. Es war scheinbar seine neue Taktik.(7) Setos Lippen umspielte ein heimtückisches Grinsen. Für ihn war das nur eine neue Herausforderung. Ihm würde heute garantiert nicht langweilig werden. Er wusste, dass er seine Strategie ein wenig abändern musste, aber er hatte schon eine Idee, was er tun könnte. Mit dem gerade genannten Grinsen ging er nun seinem Hündchen hinterher.  
Einige Zeit verging. Alle Schüler waren mit der Vorbereitung des 'Kostümballs', so nannte die Schule die Halloweenparty, beschäftigt. Alle außer ein gewisser Seto Kaiba! Dieser saß am Rande der Geschehens und hatte mit Musik hören und Lesen zu tun. Klar, damit würde er sein heutiges Ziel nicht erreichen, aber er musste noch auf den richtigen Augenblick warten, um seine neue Taktik ausführen zu können. Und da war er, der perfekte Moment, Joey beim Fegen. Elegant stand der Brünette auf und ging auf den Blonden zu. Dieser bemerkte davon kein bisschen, er war zu sehr ins Fegen vertieft.(8) Der blauäugige, junge Mann kam dem Fegenden immer näher. Die Augen der Mitschüler folgtem jeden seiner Schritte, gespannt darauf was er tun wolle. Nun stand er hinter seinem Hündchen und bewegte seine Hände langsam nach vorne. Dass er dabei von allen möglichen Mitschülern beobachtet wurde, störte ihn keines Wegs. Plötzlich waren dort zwei Hände zu viel auf dem Besen des braunäugigen Jungen. Irgendjemand stand ganz dicht hinter ihm, hatte seinen Kopf auf Joeys Schulter gelegt und trotz alle dem wusste der Blonde erst als er die Stimme hörte, wer da hinter ihm stand. "Hündchen, so geht das nicht. Du musst von dir wegfegen und nicht zu dir hin. Das geht doch viel einfacher." Seine Stimme klang sanft und irgendwie sexy. Seto bewegte den Besen nun hin und her, um seine Theorie praktisch zu machen.(9) Er wartete auf eine Rückmeldung von dem vor sich. Doch dieser brachte keinen Ton raus.  
Er war knallrot angelaufen und hatte heftiges Herzrasen. Warum bin ich jetzt so nervös? Das ist doch nur Seto! Ein arrogantes Arschloch, das eben verdammt gut aussieht...Hilfeee, was denk ich da. Er sieht nicht gut aus. Also warum hab ich so ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Eine kleine Ewigkeit von ein paar Sekunden vergingen. Joey wusste, er musste endlich etwas erwidern, aber ihm fiel irgendwie nichts ein. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, wofür hatte er sonst dieses Seto-Kissen-Training absolviert. "Se...Seto, ich weiß wie man fegt, also könntest du mich bitte loslassen!" Er hatte versucht, das spöttisch zu sagen, aber es klang eher nervös. Außerdem starrten ihn jetzt alle, samt dem Firmenchef, an. Hm, hab ich was Falsches gesagt? Mal Nachdenken! Bevor er selbst darauf kam was er sagte, hörte er es von zwei Mitschülern, die in seiner Nähe standen. Sie flüsterten, aber man konnte sie trotzdem gut verstehen. "Hast'e gehört? Der hat Kaiba beim Vornamen genannt. Das tut doch sonst keiner!" Upsi, war dem Blonden gerade wirklich 'Seto' herausgerutscht! Er war wohl so verwirrt gewesen, dass er nicht darauf achtete.  
Aber war ja auch egal, das einzige, was ihn störte war, wie die anderen ihn ansahen. Denn in seinen Gedanken sagte er immer Seto und nicht Kaiba. Er wusste er würde ihn irgendwann aus Versehen beim Vornamen nennen, aber dann eher in einem Streitgespräch, so dass es ihn noch mehr aufregen würde, und nicht so nervös und zittrig. Mit weiter Fegen und dem Satz: "Was glotzt ihr denn so, arbeitet gefälligst weiter!", legte sich nach kurzer Zeit die Stimmung wieder. Es war nun 15.00 Uhr und die Vorbereitungen waren abgeschlossen. Kurz wendeten sich noch die Klassenlehrer an ihre Schüler. Sie sagten nur, dass sie sich freuen, dass alle so tatkräftig mitgeholfen haben, und sie auf das Fest gespannt sind. Danach wurden die Schüler nach Hause entlassen, um sich für das Fest umzuziehen und fertig zu machen. Auch Joey Wheeler ging noch einmal in seine alte Wohnung. Vor seiner Tür lag ein kleiner Brief für ihn von Yugi in dem stand: "Lieber Joey, ich konnte dir leider nicht Aufwiedersehen sagen, da alles so schnell ging. Ich bin mit Bakura nach Ägypten geflogen um Mariku zu besuchen. Mein Großvater ist auch bei uns. Wir wissen noch nicht wann wir wiederkommen werden, aber ich schreib dir auch ein-zwei Postkarten. Man sieht sich irgendwann wieder, dein Yugi, Bakura und auch Herr Muto. P.S.: Lass dich nicht wieder aus deiner Wohnung schmeißen, du kannst ja nicht bei mir wohnen!" Na toll, jetzt waren seine Probleme noch ein Stückchen mehr gewachsen. Wo sollte er jetzt wohnen? Der kleine Yugi konnte zwar nichts dafür, aber auf irgendwen musste der Blonde ja sauer sein. Nun war er in seiner alten Wohnung, zog sich sein Kostüm an und dachte nach wo er jetzt übernachten, geschweige denn wohnen könnte. Aber da er nicht so gerne nachdachte und es dieses mal sowieso nichts bringen würde, hörte er damit auf.(10) Er konnte sich auch auf der Party den Kopf zerbrechen. Vielleicht könnte er ja auch in der Schule übernachten. Nun war er umgezogen, fertig für die Halloweenparty, nahm seine zwei Koffer, in den seine wenigen Sachen aus der Wohnung waren, und machte sich auf den Weg. Er hatte in der Schule gefragt, ob er die Koffer in einen Raum stellen dürfte. Und das würde er dann gleich mit diesen machen. Nun war er heute schon zum zweitem Mal auf dem Weg zur Schule. In seinem Kostüm und mit diesen zwei riesigen Koffern bepackt. Wo er heute schlafen würde, wusste er noch nicht, er freute sich einfach auf die Feier und darauf sich abzulenken. Mit Hilfe der Musik, mit Hilfe von Seto. Was noch alles in dieser Nacht des 31.10 passieren wird...wer weiß das schon!  
...Fortsetzung folgt...

(1) Es muss wirklich lange gedauert haben, darauf zu kommen! lol  
(2) Denkt euch selber was er dort wollte. Vielleicht hatte er dort 'n Meeting, aber das interessiert sowieso keinen.  
(3) Ineko: "Ist ja auch nicht schwer!.°°°" Seto: "Ey, hör auf mich blöde darzustellen!" Ineko: "Wenn du aufhörst mich zu terrorisieren! fg" Seto: "Darauf kannst du lange warten!" Ineko: sichschonmalzumwegrennenbereitmach "Dann wirst du eben dumm sterben! HOHOHOHO!" Seto: malwiederausrast "Bleib hier, ich bring dich um!" (4) Sponsored by Chikita prust Nein, dieser Satz kommt von einer Freundin als ich einen "Aber wenn..."-Satz suchte... Was kam raus? "Aber wenn Bananen vom Himmel regnen!" Danke MiChan! mfg  
(5) Danach hatte er Kopfschmerzen! °° (6) Das Kissen konnte wohl sprechen! drop  
(7) Joey: sing "Tik Tak ist die milde Taktik!" °.° '  
(8) Jaha, Fegen kann sehr spannend sein.  
(9) Kann man das wirklich so sagen drooooop (10) Wenn's zu schwer wird, muss man aufhören. Auch meine Redensart! .°

Ineko: "Puh, wieder ein Kapitel geschafft. Wenn's auch zum Ende hin immer...komischer wurde." ° Seto: "Komisch nennst du das? Für mich ist das gequirlte Kacke"  
Ineko: beleidigttu "Peh, schreib du besser"  
Joey: "Na, na, jetzt sei doch nicht sauer. Seto will doch nur endlich 'ne Lemon-Szene!"  
Seto: rotanlauf "Ist doch gar nicht wahr. "  
Ineko: "Och, wie süß, Seto-chan geniert sich"  
Seto: benzinkanisterhol "Ich hab dich gewarnt. Wenn du mich noch einmal Seto-chan nennst, fackel ich die Wohnung ab." Ineko: bettel "Bitte, oh großer Meister Seto. Ich tu alles was du willst, aber lass mir die Wohnung!" lach  
Seto: °°°°° "Verarsch mich hier nicht"  
Ineko: fg "Na los, mach schon. Dann wird's hier endlich heiß." prust  
Seto: kurzvormexplodieren "Was...! Du spinnst doch! Gleich entzünde ich das Feuer"  
Ineko: sichaufdembodenkugelt "Jaha...entzünde mein Feuer. Jetzt geht's heiß her!" wahaha  
Joey: "Seto! Lass das! Wenn du die Wohnung abfackelst, dann schreibt die nie weiter und wir kommen nie zur Sache!" ersterGedankewar  
Seto: "Oh, Shit. Stimmt. Hasse noch mal Glück gehabt"  
Ineko: immernochhalbtotlacht "Och, willste nicht mehr mein Feuer entzünden"  
Seto: grrr sichkissenschnapptundaufInekozustapft "Du kleine..." kissenaufgesichtdrück  
Ineko: strappel "HHHHMMMMPPPFFF...Uwah"  
Joey: "Ah, Seto, hör auf damit. Willst du sie umbringen"  
Seto: "Nur halb, wir brauchen die ja leider noch!" kissenwegnehm  
Ineko: nachluftringt "Hechel, Seto du raubst mir ganz schön den Atem." lol  
Seto: "Doch ganz umbringen!" aufInekozurennt  
Ineko: wegrennt "Bai, ihr Süßen. Bleibt mir treu!... Hey, Seto, das wird wohl noch 'ne lange Nacht. Sollte Joey nicht auch mitmachen?" renn  
Seto: "BLEIB ENDLICH STEHEN, DUUUUUU..." 


	3. Kapitel 3: Halloween Nacht der Geister

TitelKann Kochen eine Sünde sein?  
Teil3?  
AutorIneko FandomYugi-Oh E-mailhina.melweb.de PairingSeto x Joey Rating Genre WarningOOC, aber das ist für meine Storys nix neues, oder?  
DisclaimerWenn ich die Charas besitzen würde, wäre der Anime wahrscheinlich anders °° Mir gehört aber nix drooooop  
KommentarDa das Ende des letzten Kapitel nicht so berauschend war, ... Seto halt die Klappe!... Also, deswegen streng ich mich jetzt ganz doll an  
Widmung: Ich widme diese Story meinen Früchtchen von Fruchtcocktail, Meinem lieben Seto-chan (oda uch Kyo!) und jedem, der diesen Mist liest selbstkritik

Ineko: "Hallihallo, da bin ich wieder"  
Leser: drop  
Joey: "Ihr braucht doch keine Angst zu haben. Put, Put, na kommt her." lesermitessenanlockenwill  
Seto: joeyaufkopfhau "Wir sind hier nicht im Zoo"  
Joey: "Aber einer hat angebissen!" Seto: siehtWERangebissenhat "Das ist ja wohl nicht wahr, oder? Da beißt die Autorin selbst an"  
Ineko: "Ich hab eben Hunger!" schlabbermampf  
Joey: auchisst "Hier ich hab noch mehr"  
Ineko&Joey: beideaufbettsitzundmampf  
Seto: anguck "Wie könnt ihr nur so viel essen"  
Joey: mampf "Du meinst: Wie könnt ihr nur so viel essen und so schlank bleiben"  
Ineko: ess "Nur weil du schon von einer Tafel Schokolade aufgehst wie 'n Hefekloß"  
Seto: "IS DOCH GAR NICHT WAHR!" ausrast  
Ineko: haha "Darauf war ich gefasst!" sichnocheinbisschenessenschnappundinschrankeinsperrt  
Seto&Joey: verwirrtaufschranktürguck  
Schranktür: "Jaha, damit habt ihr nicht gerechnet"  
Seto: "Jetzt is mir die Freude vergangen, dich zu lynchen!" ehrlichmeint  
Joey: "Hey, du kannst wieder da raus kommen"  
Schanktür: wackel "Würd ich ja gern, aber die Tür geht nicht auf!...ganzerschrankwackel Hilfäääää, ich will hier raus"  
Seto: wahaha "Das hättest du wohl gerne, was? Neeee, jetzt schreib ich weiter." Schranktür: aufspring "Neeeiiin, das lasse ich nicht zu!" Joey: "Wie hast du das jetzt geschafft"  
Seto: "Verdammt"  
Ineko: "Du versaust mir meine FF nicht, das mach ich alleine ganz gut!" drop  
Seto: "Du kommst ja nicht zu potte"  
Ineko: "Und du kommst immer zu früh"  
Seto: grrrrrrr "Wie bitte?" finsterdreinschau  
Ineko: wegrenn "Uh, willste mich mit dem Blick verführen und mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen"  
Seto: hinterherrenn "Ganz bestimmt nicht, du blöde..." beideauszimmersind  
Joey: alleindasteh "Irgendwie endet das immer gleich! drop Naja, ich wünsch viel Spaß beim Lesen!...Jetzt komm wieder rein, Ineko, du hast noch zu schreiben!"

"Hilfääää!" Die Charakteren melden sich zu Wort Ist das doof! Denkversuch der Charas crach Geräusche und ähnliches (1) überflüssige Kommentare von der verrückten Autorin, also meiner Wenigkeit

Kann Kochen eine Sünde sein?

Kapitel 3: Halloween - Nacht der Geister

Joey hatte schon die halbe Strecke zur Schule absolviert, da stieg Seto erst in seine Limousine. Er war sicher, dass er nachher wahrscheinlich als einziger auffallen würde, aber daran war er ja gewöhnt. Sein Kostüm war eine Sonderanfertigung von einer Bekannten und nicht so wie die der anderen ein Massenartikel, die Vampire, Bettlakengeister, Hexen und irgendwelche anderen Wesen darstellen sollten. Keiner hatte sich jemals Mühe gegeben mit seinem Kostüm, keiner, außer Joseph Jay Wheeler. Er war sonst immer der einzige, der aus der Menge herausstach. Seto, der sonst gerne auffiel, konnte seine Kostüme nie übertreffen. Er hatte sowieso nie Zeit, lange zu bleiben, denn er musste schließlich arbeiten. Doch dieses mal hatte er Zeit und ein geniales Outfit.

Und wie sah es aus? Nun ja, er hatte nun mal vor, etwas ganz anderes zu machen. Etwas das ihn keiner nach machen würde.(1) Er ging als Ägypter, als Pharao um genau zu sein. Jedoch sah er keines Wegs so aus wie die Pharaonen in den Geschichtsbüchern, nein, er hatte das Kostüm nach seiner Vorstellung verändern lassen, so dass man aber noch auf den ersten Blick sah, dass dies einen ägyptischen König darstellen sollte. Auf seinem Kopf trug er einen goldenen Stirnreifen, der vorne mit einem nach oben gerichteten Kobrakopf und drei nach unten fallenden Kettchen versehen war. Ein ebenso goldenes Halsband schmückte den schlanken Hals des Brünetten. Sein Oberkörper war nackt und seinen Rücken bedeckte nur ein leichter, purpurner Umhang, welcher nur von einem goldenen, harten, kragenähnlichen Etwas gehalten wurde. Um seine Hüfte war ebenfalls ein goldener, harter Gürtel, der eine ebenso purpurne Pluderhose oben hielt. (2) Er dachte keiner würde auf die Idee kommen, als Ägypter zu gehen.

Dachte er, denn es gab einen der hatte die selbe Idee. Er ging zwar nicht als Pharao, sondern als Magier, aber er war auch Ägypter. Und wer konnte das sein? Natürlich Joey, wer sonst. Er hatte mal wieder ein Meisterwerk kreiert. Er hatte zwar nur einen schlichten, goldenen Reif über seine blonden Haare gestülpt, aber der Rest seines Kostüms war alles andere als langweilig. Seine Arme waren übersäht mit vielen goldenen Reifen und auch um seinen Hals trug er einige davon. Er hatte auch unzählige Ketten, die alle verschieden lang waren, um, wobei sich an einer dieser Ketten ein Skarabäusanhänger befand. Sein Oberkörper war in ein hautenges, bauchfreies Oberteil gepackt, welches pechschwarz und mit goldenen Fäden umrahmt war. Um seine Hüften war ein Tuch aus weißen Leinenstoff geschwungen, das nicht mal bis zu den Knien reichte und somit als "Minirock" diente. An seinen Beinen hatte er dann wieder diese goldenen Ringe. In seiner Hand trug er einen halben Meter langen Stab, auf dessen Ende sich eine Kugel befand. Diese Kugel war blau und zugleich durchsichtig und in ihrer Mitte war ein goldener Skarabäus. Der Blonde freute sich schon auf die Reaktion seiner Mitschüler, besonders auf die von Seto. Ha, der würde Augen machen, was sich Joey so alles traute. Nicht jeder, besonders kein männliches Wesen, würde sich trauen im "Minirock" durch die Straßen, geschweige denn auf eine Schulveranstaltung zu gehen. Doch er freute sich immer über Blicke von Leuten, die ihn somit als durchgeknallt abstempelten. Dieser durchgeknallte, junge Mann war nun endlich mit seinen Koffern an der Schule angekommen. Und dieses endlich war dabei mehr als untertrieben, denn auf dem Weg musste er einige Männer verprügeln, die ihn entweder nach dem Stundenlohn fragten oder ihm die Koffer, die wirklich verdammt schwer waren, klauen wollten. Er stellte diese schweren Koffer in eins der unbenutzten Klassenzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in die Turnhalle, aus der schon laute Musik ertönte, und befand sich einige Sekunden später in einer Menschenmenge aus verkleideten, bzw. "langweilig" verkleideten Schülern, welche ihn nun mit zum Teil verwirrten, zum Teil schockierten Blicken anstarrten. Nach einiger Zeit und großer Unruhe, die Joeys ziemlich freizügiges Kostüm verursacht hatte, legte sich die Stimmung wieder und der Blonde konnte sich auf die Suche machen. Auf die Suche nach jemanden, dessen Bemerkungen er bei seinem Erscheinen vermisste hatte. Auf die Suche nach Seto Kaiba. Er wollte gerade loslaufen, um die ganze Turnhalle zu durchforsten, da wurde er von irgendjemanden hinter angestoßen, der sich danach noch nicht einmal entschuldigt hatte. Dabei fiel ihm der goldene Reifen vom Haupt vor ihn auf den Boden und er bückte sich danach, um ihn wieder an der vorherigen Stelle platzieren zu können. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass nun jemand hinter ihm auftauchen würde.  
"Hm? Nette Aussicht, Hündchen! Trägst du unter so kurzen Röcken immer solche Boxershorts?"(3), ertönte die Stimme desjenigen, den er eigentlich vor hatte zu suchen. Na und, hatte er eben eine zum Kostüm PASSENDE und gekürzte Boxershorts an. Er hatte auch vor sich umzudrehen und dem Brünetten seine Meinung zu sagen, doch bevor er das auch nur anfangen konnte, ertönte eine Stimme aus den Lautsprechern, aus denen gerade noch Musik erklang, und verkündete etwas, auf das keiner der Schüler gefasst war. KNIRSCH "Hört mal bitte alle her!", sagte die Stimme, als hätte man eine Wahl. "Wir haben uns auch dieses Jahr wieder eine Art Spiel für euch ausgedacht. Ihr werdet in Paare aufgeteilt und zwar nach Art von Kostümen. Schüler in Kostümen, die mehr als zweimal auftreten, dürfen sich ihre Partner unter diesen selber aussuchen. Wenn die Paare gebildet wurden, bekommt ihr von uns Lehrern einen Zettel, auf denen ein Standarttanzschritt abgebildet ist. Diesen Schritt müssen die Paare dann lernen, dabei kann ihnen auch von den Lehrern geholfen werden, und sie müssen ihn später vortanzen. Das Paar, dass am meisten auffällt, gewinnt zum Schluss eine Überraschung! Also los geht's und viel Spaß!"KNIRSCH  
Was sollte das für ein Spiel sein? Naja, die Spiele der Lehrer und der SV waren immer etwas, nein, ziemlich bescheuert! Letztes Jahr wurden alle gezwungen eine Streetdance Koreographie einzustudieren, diese sah total blöde aus und hatte auch einige zu Verletzten gemacht.  
Fast alle hatten nun schon einen Partner, doch Joey suchte zweifelhaft nach einem Ägypter. Er hatte doch schon irgendwen als Pharao verkleidet gesehen, doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern wen. Plötzlich klopfte ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Pharao stand nun hinter ihm. "Tja, Hündchen, sieht so aus als wären wir Partner!" Oh, nein, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! War er denn nicht schon genug gestraft? Warum musste er ausgerechnet mit diesem, in diesem Kostüm noch unwiderstehlicheren Firmenchef tanzen?  
"Bringen wir es hinter uns!", sagte der Blonde schließlich zu Seto.  
Er hatte jedoch nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass er kein bisschen Tanzen konnte. Bei mindestens jedem dritten Schritt tritt Joey dem Brünetten auf die Füße. Eigentlich hatte der tanzunbegabte, junge Mann schon längst aufgegeben, aber man erlaubte ihm nicht aufzuhören und so mussten die Füße des Brünetten weiter leiden. "Verdammt, pass doch auf. Du bist nicht gerade leicht!", keifte der Firmenchef Joey an, der ihm schon wieder auf die Füße getreten war. "Tut mit Leid, ich hab eben andere Probleme, als so 'n blöden Tanz auf die Reihe zu kriegen!", nun war auch das Hündchen gereizt. Genauso wie sein Herrchen. "Welche Probleme kann denn ein Straßenköter wie du schon haben?" "Wie wär's mit keinem Zuhause mehr!" Erst jetzt bemerkte Joey, dass ihn das doch ziemlich mitnahm und auch sein Tanzpartner schaute ihn erschrocken an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Hündchen kein Dach über dem Kopf haben würde. Irgendwie hatte er Mitleid mit Joey, dabei hatte ein Seto Kaiba niemals Mitleid! Mit Nichts und Niemanden! Das war das erste mal. Er wollte sogar helfen. Er kannte es nicht, wenn man obdachlos war, er hatte ja eine riesige Villa. Moment, eine Villa? In der noch einige Zimmer frei waren? Nein, Quatsch! Wieso sollte er Joey fragen, ob er zu ihm ziehen will? Außerdem würde der Blonde das niemals tun! Oder? Fragen kostet ja bekanntlich nichts, also könnte er es ja mal versuchen. "Du? Joey? Ich...", doch da wurde er von diesem nervtötenden Lautsprecher unterbrochen, der nun sagte, dass die Zeit um ist und die Paare nun in Gruppen vortanzen sollen. Alle Paare mussten Nummern ziehen und ,wenn diese an der Reihe war, vortanzen. Seto und Joey hatten eine Nummer in den Zwanzigern und da sie noch ein wenig Zeit hatten, verschwand der Blonde noch mal kurz auf der Toilette. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf das Waschbecken, mit der anderen hielt er sich halb sein Gesicht zu. "Hey, komm runter, Mann. Ich bin doch sonst so stark. Das Leben ist eben hart, na und? Ich pack's doch auch so! Jetzt geh da wieder raus und stell dich der Herausforderung!", man musste sich nur mal kurz selbst einen Tritt verpassen und schon war er wieder der Alte. Und er kam gerade rechtzeitig wieder, denn kurz darauf wurde seine Nummer aufgerufen. Der Brünette sah den Blonden kurz an, als wollte er sagen "Packst du das?", und sein Hündchen lächelte nur. Daraufhin musste sogar der sonst so kühle Firmenchef lächeln und zog dabei Joey an der Hand auf die Tanzfläche. Die ersten zwei Schritte sahen auch gar nicht so übel aus, doch schon beim dritten kam der braunäugige Junge aus dem Takt und verlor bald darauf auch sein Gleichgewicht. Da Seto mit allem, nur nicht damit, gerechnet hatte, konnte er Joey nicht am Sturz hindern und verlor auch noch das Gleichgewicht. Da lagen sie nun, zwei als Ägypter verkleidete Schüler, aufeinander auf dem Boden. "Sorry, hast du dir weh getan?", fragte Joey den Blauäugigen, da er auf diesen gefallen war. Langsam bewegte sich der Blonde zurück und setze sich neben Seto, der sich gerade aufrichtete. "Nein, nein. Du?", fragte er daraufhin. Joey sah auf sein Knie und antwortete: "Nur 'ne kleine Schramme." Dann lächelte er den anderen noch einmal an. Es war zwar nichts weltbewegendes, aber sie sollten es trotzdem desinfizieren gehen und wurden in den Sanitätsraum geschickt. Dort saß der Blonde nun auf einem Stuhl und ließ seine Wunde von seinem Herrchen verarzten. Dabei sagten sie einige Minuten kein Wort. Bis dann Seto plötzlich etwas einfiel. "Ach, Joey, was ich dich vorhin fragen wollte...Du hast doch keine Wohnung, oder?" "...Stimmt! Ja.", Joey wusste überhaupt nicht was plötzlich in den Brünetten gefahren war. Er sprach so sanft und ruhig, das kannte der Blonde gar nicht von ihm. "Also...", der Firmenchef stoppte noch einmal kurz und sah seinem Hündchen nun ins Gesicht. "Willst du vielleicht zu mir ziehen"  
Stille "Hä?", für mehr reichte es erst einmal nicht. Er wusste das dieser Laut nicht gerade intelligent klang, aber ihm fiel einfach nichts anderes mehr ein. Was war das gerade? Joey war schon klar, dass das ernst gemeint war, denn das sah man in den Augen des brünetten, jungen Mannes, welche ihn noch immer eine Antwort erwartend ansahen. Sollte er wirklich einwilligen? Warum eigentlich nicht? Irgendwie fielen ihm keine Argumente dagegen ein. Aber er hasste es, wenn er sich wie ein Schnorrer vorkam, also stellte er eine Bedingung.(4) "Okay, aber nur wenn ich dann bei dir irgendwas erledigen kann, wie Einkaufen gehen oder Müll raus bringen"  
Nun lächelte Seto und reichte seinem Hündchen die Hand. "Dafür ist mein Butler da, aber wenn du drauf bestehst werden wir schon irgendwas finden. Komm, wir gehen nach Hause. Hol deine Koffer." 

Nun wäre auch das Problem geregelt, wo er ab jetzt wohnen sollte. Doch was für eine Aufgabe wird er in der Kaiba-Villa übernehmen. Wird es wirklich funktionieren, dass die beiden in einem Haus wohnen? Kommen sie sich vielleicht sogar näher? Noch weiß das keiner! Aber eins ist sicher, die Geschichte wird noch lange nicht enden. ...Fortsetzung folgt...

(1) Er ging einfach splitterfasernackt dahin. p sabba Nein, natürlich nicht!  
(2) Jeder soll sich die dürftige Beschreibung so denken, wie es ihm gefällt. Eben so ähnlich wie Seth!  
(3) Joey: "Wieso trag ich unter 'nem Minirock, wie du es immer nennst, Boxershorts?" .°° Ineko: "Weil Feinripp-Unterwäsche und alles andere auch unsexy is! Es leben die Boxershorts!"  
Seto: "Richtig so! Aber eine Frage. Bist du Boxershortsfanatiker?" fg  
Ineko: "Jaha, ich find die einfach am sexiesten!" megag  
Seto: "Wusst ich's doch!" (4) Joey: drehbuchumschreib "Nur wenn ich dein Liebhaber werde!" gg  
Seto: "Ey, schreib nicht einfach alles um!" 

Ineko: schnauf "Puh, das wäre auch geschafft! Is aber, glaub ich, 'n bissl kurz, aber"  
Seto: "Willst du dich rausreden?" fg  
Ineko: "Neee, ich sag nur was war! Also"  
Joey: "Auch wenn's wahr ist, nennt man das rausreden...oder?" keineahnunghatvondemwasergesagthat  
Seto: "Nennen wir es einfach so!" doppelfg  
Ineko: "Darf ich jetzt was sagen? Ich bin schließlich die Autorin"  
Seto: "Aber 'ne ziemlich erbärmliche! Bist du auch in anderen Dingen so schlecht"  
Ineko: "In was denn zum Beispiel?" dooffrag  
Seto: doofantwort "Im Bett zum Beispiel?" inekogrinsendanguck  
Ineko: rotwerdundverlegenantwort "Das musst du Joey fragen"  
Seto: schock "Aaaaaaah, nein, das ist nicht wahr. Du hast mein Liebes-Hündchen angefasst?...JOEY"  
Joey: zurückweich "Ich hab damit nichts zutun!" liebguck "Ich liebe doch nur dich"  
Ineko: "Bah, hört auf mit dem Rumgeschleime, dass hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus"  
Seto: inekobööööseanguck "DUUUU...!" zuihrrüberstapf  
Ineko: "Ich!" haha "Ich hab einen Namen!" g  
Joey: "Stimmt!" vonsetoböööseangegucktwird "Aber der fällt mit Patu nicht ein!" drop  
Seto: "Ich weiß, dass du Ineko heißt, verdammt"  
Ineko: megafg "Und ich weiß von jemanden, dass du zu schnell kommst!" lol  
Seto: rotwietomate "JOEY? Was erzählst du das"  
Joey: jetztauchknallrotist "Mit irgendwem muss ich doch darüber sprechen"  
Ineko: muhaha "Soll ich euch mal behilflich sein? Ich helf euch doch gerne!"  
Seto: undschonwiedersauerist "Ich prügel dich windelweich! Bleib hier..."beideauszimmergeranntsind "Grrrrr...INEKO, BLEIB STEHN DU MEMME"  
Ineko: lol "Kyaaaa, nicht so stürmisch!" hihi  
Joey: "Dann beende ich mal wieder das ganze, wird irgendwie zur Gewohnheit. Also... Bis zum nächsten Kap. und bleibt mir...,ne, ihr treu"  
Ineko: "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
Joey: drop "Wenn sie das überlebt. Baibai, ihr Lieben... Ich versuch mal zu retten, was noch übrig ist...Halt, Seto, beruhige dich"  
Seto: likeawildesTier "Grouaaah" brüll 


	4. Kapitel 4: Schlossführung und ein neuer ...

TitelKann Kochen eine Sünde sein?  
Teil4? AutorIneko FandomYugi-Oh E-mailhina.melweb.de PairingSeto x Joey Rating Genre WarningOOC, aber das ist für meine Storys nix neues, oder?  
DisclaimerWenn ich die Charas besitzen würde, wäre der Anime wahrscheinlich anders °° Mir gehört aber nix drooooop  
KommentarJippi, endlich kommt was mit Kochen vor so wie es der Titel verspricht.  
Widmung: Ich widme das Zeug hier Berry und Cherry von Fruchtcocktail, meiner lieben Kyo und jedem, der sich traut das weiter zu lesen!

Ineko: "Hallihallo, da bin ich wieder!" wink  
Leser: dröpel  
Seto: "Was für eine Freude! Was schreibst du denn heute wieder für einen Schwachsinn"  
Joey: "Sei doch nicht immer so unfreundlich! Du liest diesen Schwachsinn schließlich auch!" gg  
Seto: rausredversuch "Deswegen sag ich ja Schwachsinn! So wie hier würd ich mich NIE benehmen"  
Ineko: "Aber das würdest du doch gerne, stimmt's oder hab ich recht?" megafg  
Joey: "Bestimmt! Du willst doch gar nicht so verklemmt sein, ne!" smile  
Seto: "ICH BIN NICHT VERKLEMMT!... räusper... Bei euch bin ich immer so...komisch!" snif  
Joey: auchsnif "Ach, Seto-chan, sei doch nicht traurig!" setoinarmnehm  
Ineko: setoauchumarm "Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann dein Naturwesen nun mal nicht so leicht beschreiben! Sorry, Seto-chan"  
Seto: doublemegafg "Hehe, hab ich euch!" joey&inekopack  
Ineko: kreisch "Kyaaaaa, was hab ich denn getan"  
Seto: "Du hast mich zum Beispiel 'Seto-CHAN' genannt"  
Ineko: "Ahh, Joey, tu doch was!" help  
Joey: rotwerd "Ach, weißt du, ich find das gar nicht so schlecht"  
Seto: joeynäherranzieh "Gefällt dir das?" sexyfrag  
Joey: ansetokuschel nick "Mhm-mh, ich mag's sogar ganz gern"  
Seto&Joey: kiss kuschel schleck.  
Ineko: "Ey, ich bin auch noch da. Ihr sitzt auf mir drauf!" Als ob's mich stören würde!  
Seto: zuck "Stimmt ja..." inekoamarmpackundausIHREMzimmerschmeiß abschließ  
Ineko: gegentürhämmer "Ey, lasst mich wieder rein, ich muss doch die Story weiterschreiben"  
Zimmer: wildesgetöhneundgekeuche "Komm später wieder"  
Ineko: drop "WEHE IRGEDWAS GEHT KAPUTT!... räusper...Naja, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, aber ich muss erst mal in mein Zimmer rein, um weiter zu schreiben...Lasst mich rein!"

"Lieb hab!" Die Charakteren melden sich zu Wort nyo Denkversuch der Charas kabumm Geräusche und ähnliches (1) überflüssige Kommentare von meiner Wenigkeit

Kann Kochen eine Sünde sein?

Kapitel 4: Schlossführung und ein neuer Job gefällig?

Es war mitten in der Nacht als man im Hause Kaiba leise Geräusche wahrnehmen konnte, Schritte und Stimmen. Die Stimme des Hausherren und die Stimme des neuen Insassen, Joseph Jay Wheeler. Dieser neue Hausbewohner wurde nun durch einen kleinen Teil des Hauses geführt. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass es mitten in der Nacht war?  
Die Villa, nein, die riesige Villa war in vier Teile unterteilt. Am Anfang war der "funktionelle" Teil, in dem sich Empfangshalle, Esszimmer, Küche und ein gemeinsames Wohnzimmer. In dem zweiten Teil wohnten die ganzen Angestellten und im dritten Teil waren Mokubas Räume. Im vierten und letzten Teil des Hauses arbeitete und wohnte der Firmenchef. In diesem vierten Teil sollte auch Joey wohnen, doch warum? Kaiba hatte es mit den Worten "Wir haben woanders keinen Platz!" erklärt, aber eigentlich wusste er auch nicht ganz warum unbedingt hier bei ihm. Es stimmte zwar, dass bei den Angestellten kein Platz mehr war, der Koch und einige andere mussten schon auswärts wohnen. Jedoch wäre bei seinem kleinen Bruder Räume frei gewesen...Da hält's bloß keiner lange aus. Okay, sein Bruder war lieb und nett, sah auch so aus, aber wenn er mal wo dran gefallen gefunden hat, lässt er sich so schnell nicht mehr davon abbringen. Diese "Hobbys" sahen jedoch immer so aus wie zum Beispiel seine Weckmethoden. Es war auf jeden Fall immer Laut auf seiner Seite des Hauses. (1) Das konnte man noch nicht einmal Joey antun. Deshalb kam er zu Kaiba, sogar ins Zimmer neben ihm, denn woanders war in seinem Hausteil kein Platz mehr. Was wohl in den ganzen anderen Räumen ist, fragte sich der Blonde. Da ihn diese Frage schon irgendwie anfing zu quälen, fragte er diese auch laut und bekam sogar Antwort. Nun, dort befanden sich erst einmal Seto Kaibas Schlafgemach, daneben ein großes, korrigiere, kolossales Badezimmer und der Raum daneben wurde zur "Hundehütte" umfunktioniert. Auf der anderen Seite des Ganges befanden sich ein Arbeitszimmer und ein Überwachungsraum, in dem man auf unzähligen Bildschirmen das ganze Haus beobachten konnte. Am Ende des Ganges war ein Konferenzraum, falls Kaiba mal keine Lust hatte in die Firma zu fahren.(2) "Das da ist mein Zimmer! Und das ist deins.", sie waren gerade vor der Tür der neuen Hundehütte angekommen und diese öffnete Seto nun. Der Anblick machte Joey sprachlos und das kam ja nicht gerade häufig vor. Das Zimmer war groß, wirklich groß, so ein großes Zimmer hatte der Blonde noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn darin geschlafen. Er ging nun langsam hinter dem Brünetten in sein neues Heim und setzte sich dann auf das Bett, das wirklich verdammt gemütlich war. Währenddessen hielt der Firmenchef der Kaiba Corp. weiter seine Du-wohnst-jetzt-hier-Predigt. "Also, es gibt hier nur ein Bad, dass heißt wir müssen es uns teilen. Sonst muss ich dir heute nichts mehr erklären, denke ich. Morgen ist ja noch Zeit. Wir haben ja schließlich frei, weil wir heute in die Schule mussten!" Er bewegte sich langsam in Richtung Tür und drehte sich kurz davor noch einmal um, lächelte sanft und sagte: "Gute Nacht und träum was süßes, mein Hündchen." Dann verschwand er. Was ist das gerade gewesen, hatte er sich da gerade verguckt? Mr. LIKE-ICE-IN-THE-FREEZER hatte Joey doch wahrhaftig angelächelt. Und das nicht auf die sonstige Art, nein, das gerade war nicht heimtückisch oder schadenfroh gewesen, im Gegenteil, es war nett, charmant und sanft. Noch etwas in der Liste der "zuvor noch nie gesehenen" Dinge. Der Blonde hätte sich jetzt natürlich weiter darüber Gedanken machen können, aber er hatte schließlich einen harten Tag hinter sich und war jetzt müde, hundemüde um genau zu sein. Er riss sich also sein Kostüm vom Leib, das er bis jetzt die ganze Zeit getragen hatte, und warf sich nur in seiner gekürzten Boxershorts auf das so gemütliche Bett und kuschelte sich in die warme Decke. Er hatte eigentlich vor gehabt noch einmal aufzustehen, sich die Zähne zu putzen und sich seinen Pyjama anzuziehen, doch er war einfach zu faul gewesen und hier war es ja auch so schön warm und kuschelig, da war er einfach eingeschlafen. Einmal ohne Zähneputzen ins Bett zu gehen war ja auch nicht so schlimm!  
Der nächste Morgen brach an, es war nun kurz vor acht Uhr morgens und alle im Hause Kaiba schliefen noch. Naja, mit allen mein ich nicht die ganzen Angestellten, die schon arbeiten, und auch nicht Mokuba, der auf dem Weg zu dem Zimmer seines Bruders war.(3) Alle waren also nur der Hausherr und der neue Hund der Familie namens Joey. Aber widmen wir uns nun dem jüngsten Hausbewohner, Mokuba Kaiba. Dieser war, wie schon gesagt, auf dem Weg zu seinem Bruder, um diesen auf seine nette Art und Weise ganz liebevoll zu wecken. Obwohl? Foltern wäre da wohl ein besserer Ausdruck! Hinter sich zog er einen kleinen Wagen, in dem einige Eimer, je halb mit Wasser halb mit Eiswürfeln gefüllt, Seile und eine Art Flaschenzugaufhängung waren. Es war alles so geplant(4): Über Setos Bett wurden die Eimer, insgesamt fünf an der Zahl, so aufgehangen, dass wenn der süße, nette, kleine Bruder von dem noch soooo tief schlafendem Firmenchef an dem Ende des Seiles zog, sie alle das Wasser, welches ja nicht lauwarm, sondern EISKALT war, auf den dann wahrscheinlich Aufwachenden gießen sollten. Es war nur noch kurze Zeit bis zum Anschlag.  
Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen, die Sonne lachte und es waren kaum Wolken am Himmel zu sehen. Auch die Vögel waren fröhlich und zwitscherten. Doch urplötzlich ertönte eine Art Urschrei in der Gegend um dem Familiensitz der Kaiba. Es war der ältere Bruder gewesen, der wirklich unsanft geweckt worden war durch einen Eiswürfelwasseranschlag.(5) Durch diesen Schrei wurde dann auch Joey geweckt und weil es nach diesem Urschrei im Gang vor seinem Zimmer ja so laut war konnte er somit auch nicht weiter schlafen. Warum es so laut war? Nun ja, der Brünette rannte gerade hinter seinem ja so niedlichen, sadistischen Bruder und bewarf diesen mit Kissen, Hausschuhen, Lampen und Tellern. Wieso sich Teller in dem Schlafzimmer von dem blauäugigen Firmenchef waren, wußte noch nicht einmal er selbst.(6) Hündchen wollte mal nachgucken, was denn da draußen so vor sich ging und machte vorsichtig die Tür auf, wobei er fast von einer fliegenden Volksbibel getroffen wurde. "Wa-Was ist den hier los?", fragte er unsicher. Da kam ihm Mokuba entgegen und antwortete im Vorbeirennen: "Das ist hier jeden Morgen so, wenn ich ihn geweckt habe. Aber was machst du eigentlich hier?" Da sein Name gerade hinter ihm wütend geschrieen wurde, beendete der langhaarige Junge das Gespräch jetzt mit dem Satz: "Wir plaudern später weiter!" Dann rannte, nein, raste er mit einem wahnsinns Tempo davon. Und dann kam er. Er, der unsanft geweckt wurde. Sein zuvor weißer Pyjama war nun von dem ganzem Eiswürfelwasser durchsichtig. Zunächst wurde der Blonde ein wenig rot. Dieser Anblick, göttlich.(7) Das ist ja so scharf, wie sich das nasse, durchsichtige Hemd an seinen schmalen und doch muskulösen Oberkörper schmiegt. Doch dann fällt ihm auf, das Seto Kaiba, der sonst so gelassene und coole Firmenchef der Kaiba Cooperation, nun klitschnass, triefend und mit wütenden Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm stand und schnaubte. Da musste man doch einfach anfangen zu lachen und genau das tat der Braunäugige jetzt. Toll, ich bin pudelnass, mir ist arschkalt und dann lacht der auch noch über mich! Der Tag beginnt ja fa-bel-haft., dachte Seto triefend. Er musste jetzt irgendeine schnippische Bemerkung ablassen. "Damit eins klar ist, Hündchen, ich geh zuerst ins Bad!" War das jetzt die schnippische Bemerkung? Okay, es war schon irgendwie eine Bemerkung, aber schnippisch würde man das wohl nicht wirklich nennen. Es war eher ein ... Aussagesatz, der Joey nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Der Brünette stapfte während des erhöhten Lachanfalls in sein Zimmer zurück und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Eine Weile verging, Joey hatte aufgehört zu kichern und Seto war in der Zwischenzeit auch wieder trocken. Sie saßen nun im Esszimmer und warteten auf ihr Frühstück. Sekunden vergingen, Minuten vergingen und irgendwann war schon eine halbe Stunde um, ohne dass sie auch nur einen Bissen Nahrung vor sich hatten. Langsam wurde der Blauäugige ungeduldig und Joey hatte schon mindestens zehn mal nachgefragt, wann denn das Essen kommen würde, denn er hatte Kohldampf. Seto stand auf und bewegte sich auf die Tür der Küche zu, welche dann prompt aufging und den Firmenleiter hinter sich verschwinden ließ. Heißt soviel wie, Tür geht auf, knallt dabei gegen Seto und flatsch, da klebte er an der Wand! Der Blonde musste sich einen erneuten Lachanfall verkneifen und saß mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen am Tisch. Der Koch servierte alles und fragte dann: "Ist Mr. Kaiba schon außer Haus?" Das Hündchen des Hauses prustete los, hielt dann aber ganz schnell wieder den Atem an, da der nur leicht angesäuerte(8) Hausbesitzer hinter dem Koch auftauchte. "Wenn das hier nicht schmeckt, sind sie ihren Job los. Nur damit das klar ist!", sagte Seto einem Wutausbruch nahe und setzte sich dann hin. Der erste Bissen Essbares an diesem Tag. Alle nahmen ihn und dachten zumindest es wäre essbar. Doch das war es nicht, es schmeckte scheußlich. Es war ungenießbar, und jemand, der so was fabrizierte, schimpfte sich Koch? Er wurde natürlich sofort gefeuert und vom Haus verwiesen. Doch was sollten sie jetzt frühstücken. Man hätte natürlich was bringen lassen können, aber es fand sich etwas besseres.  
"Seto, ich mein, Kaiba, ich könnte Frühstück machen. Ich kann ganz gut kochen, denke ich.", Joey sah sein Herrchen mit einem Lächeln an. "Erstens, du darfst mich zuhause 'Seto' nennen und zweitens: Du willst kochen können? Das ich nicht lache!" Diesen letzten Satz hätte der Brünette sich sparen können, denn er fing ja an zu lachen. Der Blonde war nun eingeschnappt. "Willst du's versuchen oder verhungern?", sagte er mit einem beleidigtem Unterton. "Na, schlimmer kann's ja nicht werden. Viel Spaß!" Und sofort nach dieser Bemerkung war der braunäugige, junge Mann in der Küche verschwunden. Und er kam kurze Zeit später schon wieder zurück. "Warst du überfordert, Hündchen?", es war für ihn ja klar das Joey nie im Leben eine Mahlzeit hinbekommen würde. "Nein, aber ich kann nicht drei Teller auf einmal tragen. Mokuba, hilfst du mir?", der kleinere Bruder stand auf und lief in die Küche. Braucht er jetzt wirklich Hilfe beim Tragen oder hat er irgendwas in die Luft gejagt und braucht jetzt Hilfe vom Fachmann, dachte der, der noch am Tisch saß und sich von oben bis unten bedienen ließ. Er stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass Joey wirklich gekocht hatte. Es war nichts besonderes. Nur Rührei mit gebratenem Speck auf Toastbrot, aber es schmeckte wirklich um Klassen besser als der Fraß von diesem Möchtegernkoch. Es schmeckte fabelhaft, unglaublich, dass der Blonde, Setos Hündchen, so etwas zustande bringen konnte. "Na?", dieses Hündchen legte nun sein Siegerlächeln auf und erwartete eine Antwort. "Ich geb's zu, das hier schmeckt echt lecker. Hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut, Hündchen!", auch Seto lächelte nun, und das sogar richtig nett. "Seto?", fragte der Blonde ganz vorsichtig und wurde dann von dem Gefragten angeguckt. "Wie wäre es wenn ich jetzt für euch Koch bin, ihr sucht doch jetzt einen. So als Dankeschön für's hier wohnen lassen. Na, wie wär's?"(9)  
Der Firmenchef stimmte einfach mal zu. Dann hatte er keine Arbeit damit, einen neuen Angestellten zu suchen und Joey arbeite sozusagen für die Miete, wenn's auch keine gab und Seto ihn auch ohne 'Dank' hätte weiter bei sich wohnen lassen. Seit geraumer Zeit hatte er nämlich so ein anziehendes Gefühl gegenüber dem Braunäugigen. Aber dazu kommen wir irgendwann später noch mal. Jetzt hatte Joey eine Arbeit und ein neues Zuhause, Seto hatte einen neuen Koch, und zwar mal einen, der kochen konnte, und Mokuba eine neue Person, welche er quälen könnte.  
Was wird noch so alles im Hause Kaiba geschehen? Wird es in der Schule geheim bleiben, dass sie nun zusammen wohnen? Und wie sieht es mit den Gefühlen der beiden aus? Das weiß jetzt noch keiner, doch bald werden wir auch das erfahren! Doch wir wissen, dass hier die Geschichte erst beginnt.

...Fortsetzung folgt...

(1) Jaha, bei mir is Mokuba 'n kleiner Sadist! grien  
(2) Klar, das geht ja auch so einfach. Seto sagt: "Ich hab keine Lust zu kommen, kommt alle hierher!" So wird es sein+  
(3) Wem schwant jetzt böööhööööses? Allen denen, die die vorherigen Kapitel gelesen haben und natürlich Mir! hahamu (4) Schade, dass man jetzt keine Zeichnung hier rein tun kann!  
(5) Lest die letzen zwei Sätze noch mal mit Krimierzählerstimme! Das ist lustig! . (6) Geschweige denn ich, obwohl ich das hier ja alles schreib. Gibt's da nicht so 'n Sprichwort? "Du sollst nicht alles wissen, was du schreibst." drop Ne, das ging anders '  
(7) Jemand, den ich kenne, würde jetzt sagen: Ich schamelze dahin!  
(8) Geliebte Ironie: Klar, ich wär auch nur LEICHT angesäuert, wenn ich mehr als 'ne halbe Stunde auf mein Essen warten müsste und mir dann noch 'ne Tür vor die Nase geschlagen wird. .°° (9) Ineko: Oder auch Nimm mich! als Koch mein ich gg  
Seto: Sei nicht immer so versaut!

Ineko: "Und wieder 'n neues Kap. feddig!" grien  
Seto: "Toll, da freuen wir uns aber!" undwiedenkt  
Joey: "Und was machen wir jetzt?" Ineko: "Ich weiß, wie wär's mit ner Preview?" guteidee  
Joey: "Gut. Darf ich anfangen"  
Seto: nurschnellwiederinsschlafzimmerwill "Tu dir keinen Zwang an"  
Joey: "Also gut... Unsere Klasse wird eine Klassenfahrt machen, dabei hab ich mich noch nicht einmal zwei Wochen bei den Kaibas einleben können"  
Ineko: "Seto und Joey müssen sich auf dieser Fahrt ein Zimmer teilen... und es werden Gerüchte entstehen"  
Seto: ichwillnicht "Und wir kommen uns auch ein wenig näher, durch etwas unbeabsichtigtes"  
Ineko: "Seto mit mehr Begeisterung!" wildrumhüpf  
Seto: "Keine Lust, mach deinen Scheiß doch selbst"  
Ineko: "In meiner Story biste viiiiiiiiel netter"  
Seto: "So bin ich aber wirklich!" Ineko: "Auf jeden Fall wird die Klassenfahrt ein besonderes Event!" grien  
Seto: "Na, toll. Das interessiert doch keinen. Und außerdem schreibst du sowieso nicht nach Plot!" Joey: "Das ist wahr, wie kannst du so 'ne Vorschau geben"  
Ineko: "Nicht nach Plot schreiben heißt nicht, dass ich nicht weiß was als nächstes passiert"  
Seto: "Das hat jetzt auch keinen interessiert"  
Ineko: setonachmach "Das hat jetzt auch keinen interessiert. Soll ich denen Sachen erzählen die, die interessieren? So wie deine..."setowasinsohrflüster  
Seto: rotwerd "Das hast du denen schon oft genug erzählt!" trotzdemverlegenist  
Ineko: "Aber man kann nicht oft genug erwähnen, dass du immer zu früh kommst...langepausemachundsetodannzuzwinker zu deinen Verabredungen"  
Seto: grrr "Klar, das hat jetzt jeder auch so verstanden! Soll ich dich wieder im Schrank einschließen?" Ineko: "Kommst du denn mit? Wenn ja sollten wir auch besser Joey fragen, weil..." wegrennenmuss  
Seto: wieimmerhinterihrherrenn "Darauf war ich gefasst." nacktfotosvonJoeyausdertaschezieh  
Ineko: sabba "Gib mir, gib mir." totalbesessenist  
Seto: jetztweglaufenmussweilInekototalausrasted "Joey, Hilfäääää..." rausrenn  
Ineko: sternchenaugen "Gib mir"  
Joey: drop "Joa... Sag ich dann mal wieder Baibai seufza und bleibt uns treu"  
Ineko: "Gib mir"  
Seto: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Joey: "Hey...Ich will auch mitmachen!" 


	5. Kapitel 5: Eine Klassenfahrt die ist lus...

TitelKann Kochen eine Sünde sein?

Teil5?

AutorIneko

FandomYugi-Oh

E-mailhina.melweb.de

PairingSeto x Joey

Rating

Genre

WarningOOC, aber das ist für meine Storys nix neues, oder?

DisclaimerWenn ich die Charas besitzen würde, wäre der Anime wahrscheinlich anders °° Mir gehört aber nix drooooop

KommentarIch glaub das Preview des letzten Kaps und der Kapname sagt alles .

Widmung: Ich widme das Zeug meinen Früchtchen von Fruchtcocktail (besonders meiner geliebten Cherry), meiner lieben Kyo (Seto-chan DAISUKI) und jedem, der sich traut das weiter zu lesen!

Ineko: "Hallihallo, da bin ich wieder!" wildrumwink

Seto: "Sei froh, dass wir noch leben. Wo du doch gestern fast die Wohnung abgefackelt hast." fg

Joey: "Das war nicht ihre Schuld, wer hat sie denn abgelenkt."

Seto: joeyanguck "Der Computer, an dem sie jetzt auch sitzt!"

Ineko: "Ähm, dürft ich auch was dazu sagen." überhörtwird

Joey: "Aber wenn dieses Mikrowellen-Back-mich-Vieh nicht sagt, dass es noch auf den Back-mich-Modus für Brötchen eingestellt werden muss." setoankeif

Seto: "Dieses Ding kann nicht reden!" zurückkeif

Ineko: "Hallo?..."

Joey: "Ach ist das von deiner Firma?" kaif

Seto: "Lass meine Firma daraus!" doublekaif

Ineko: "HALLO! ICH WILL AUCH WAS SAGEN, VERDAMMT. JETZT HÖRT AUF ZU STREITEN!"

Seto&Joey: leisesind

Ineko: "Also, ihr habt ja beide irgendwie recht. Aber das könnte jedem passieren und außerdem ist ja nicht geschehen, außer einer Riesenrauchwolke, weil ich aus Aufbackbrötchen Kohle gemacht hab, und dieser Verkohltebrötchengeruch."

Seto: drop "..."

Joey: auchdrop "...Sorry, Seto. Ich wollt dich und deine Firma nicht beleidigen. Ist mir so rausgerutscht." hundeblickaufsetz

Seto: "Mir tut es auch leid, Joey." knuddelz

Ineko: "Ach, wie süß. Jetzt aber ran an die Arbeit. Wir müssen die Geschichte weiter schreiben!"

Seto: "Falsch! DU musst diesen Kack weiter schreiben. Wir können tun und lassen was wir wollen."

Joey: rotwird "Stimmt genau!"

Ineko: kopfmeetstischplatte "Wenn ihr nicht zu laut seid und nicht zu lange wegbleibt!"

Seto&Joey: auszimmerverschwinden geräuscheimnebenzimmer

Ineko: auchwill "Dann sag ich mal, ausnahmsweise, Viel Spaß beim Lesen!"

Seto: schonwiederzurtürreinkommt

Ineko: "Armer Joey, ihr seid ja schon fertig."

Seto: inekoanfunkel

Ineko: "O- Okay, ich schreib dann mal los." Hilfää, dieses Funkeln. 

"Wuff wuff!" Die Charakteren melden sich zu Wort

miau Denkversuch der Charas

flotsch Geräusche und ähnliches

(1) überflüssige Kommentare von meiner Wenigkeit

**Kann Kochen eine Sünde sein?**

Kapitel 5: Eine Klassenfahrt die ist lustig, eine Klassenfahrt die ist schön

Es waren nun knapp zwei Wochen vergangen, seitdem der Blonde in das Anwesen der Kaibafamilie eingezogen war. Und was war in der Zwischenzeit passiert mit den beiden? Nichts, rein gar nichts! Sie gingen getrennt zur Schule und auch wieder nach Hause. Dort kochte Joey und Seto musste meist arbeiten. Das einzige was passiert war, war etwas mit dem Hündchen des Hauses.

Joey wusste schon länger, dass er Gefühle für den Brünette entwickelt hatte, doch diese wurden jetzt immer stärker. Also ging er Seto aus dem Weg. Und das bemerkte er auch. Denn der braunäugige Junge tat dies nicht gerade geschickt. Wenn er den Gang entlang lief und Seto ihm entgegen kam, verschwand er im nächstbesten Zimmer oder drehte sich um, er könnte jetzt natürlich weiter im normalen Tempo laufen, aber wenn man auch rennen kann!(1) Es war also nicht schwer zu bemerken das irgendwas nicht stimmte. Doch immer wenn Seto mal mit ihm reden wollte, wurde er entweder von seinem Bruder, seinen Mitarbeitern oder sonst irgendwem gestört. So fragte er nicht was mit Joey los war und Joey würde ihm auch nichts von seinen Gefühlen sagen. Denn seine Angst war größer als sein Mut.

Wie schon gesagt, es waren jetzt circa zwei Wochen vergangen. Und zu dieser Zeit war die jährliche Klassenfahrt angesagt. Normalerweise freute sich der Blonde immer auf dieses jährliche Spektakel, doch dieses mal? Es würde toooooooot langweilig werden, denn seine Freunde waren ja allesamt weg, also nicht hier. Wahrscheinlich müsste er sogar auf ein Zimmer, ganz alleine! Und die Fahrt dahin erst.

Seto fuhr mit seiner Limousine dort hin. Erstens würde er sich niemals auf das Mit-Dem-Bus-Fahr-Niveau herunter lassen und zweitens hatte er noch ein wenig zu arbeiten und wollte das auf dem Weg dahin machen. Joey musste mit dem Bus fahren, denn es wäre zu auffällig wenn er mit Seto mitgefahren wäre. Außerdem wollte er nicht mit Seto im engsten Raum zusammen sein, das würde sein Herz nicht verkraften. Es würde wahrscheinlich zerspringen, weil es zu schnell schlagen würde. So fuhr er mit dem Bus.

Gerade waren alle eingestiegen. Es wurden die meisten mit dem Auto von ihren Eltern hingebracht, die Waschlappen. Also fuhren nicht allzu viele mit dem Bus und Joey könnte einen Platz für sich allein haben, doch das wurde ihm vergönnt. "Darf ich mich neben dich setzen?" Röchelte eine Stimme neben ihm. Ohne auch nur den Blick dieser röchelnden Person zu widmen, sagte er: "Tu dir keinen Zwang an!" Doch dann meldete sich wieder Röcheli, wie Joey ihn liebevoll getauft hatte, zu Wort. "Kann ich am Fenster sitzen, sonst wird mir schlecht und ich muss mein Frühstück wieder erbrechen." Nach diesen Worten, die wirklich verführerisch geröchelt wurden(2), sah der Blonde Röcheli zum ersten mal an, stand auf und ließ in ans Fenster.

Röcheli war klein, blass, hatte eine riesige Brille auf der Nase, eine Zahnspange und Opas Klamotten an. Wirklich sexy! , Joey konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Doch das würde ihm gleich wieder vergehen.

Sie waren gerade losgefahren, da fing Röcheli, dessen wirklicher Name keinen interessiert(3), mit seiner Predigt über sein Hobby an. Käfer, igitt, wie kann man nur Käfer als Hobby haben. Joey hasste diese widerlichen, ekligen, kleinen Viecher. Und sein Nachbar erzählte ihm Dinge, die er am liebsten nie gewusst hätte. Zum Beispiel, dass der große Rosskäfer oft von rötlichen Käfermilben bedeckt ist, die ihm zu seinem Haus, das im Pferdemist ist, begleiten. Oder dass die Federmücke, auch Zuckmücke genannt, ihre blutroten, wurmartigen Larven in Schlammröhrchen auf dem Grund eines Gewässers stecken. Man hätte auch weiter leben können ohne das zu wissen. Wahrscheinlich dann sogar ohne Albträume. Und die Predigt sollte noch weiter gehen. "Und wusstest du, ...röchel dass man Zecken am besten durch Öl oder Salbe abkriegt, weil sie dann nicht atmen können. Du darfst niemals..." Da wurde er dann durch Joey, dem es nun leid war, unterbrochen. Dieser schrie: "NEIN, DAS WUSSTE ICH NICHT. UM EHRLICH ZU SEIN WOLLT ICH'S AUCH NICHT WISSEN! ICH HASSE INSEKTEN, AM LIEBSTEN ZERTRETE ICH SIE, DENN SIE SIND WIDERWERTIG, ABARTIG, EKELHAFT UND BAH EINFACH FIES! ...räusper Und wenn du mich jetzt endschuldigen würdest, ich setz mich woanders hin!" Noch immer vor sich hingrummelnd setzte er sich auf den nächst besten freien Zweier, der so weit wie nur möglich von Röcheli entfernt war, hin und starrte nun aus dem Fenster, was er vorhin nicht tun konnte.

Einige Zeit verging, die anderen hatten aufgehört Joey anzustarren wegen seines Wutausbruches, er schaute noch immer aus dem Fenster und hörte dabei Musik. Den MP3-Player hatte er von Kaiba bekommen, weil Joey ja mit dem Bus fahren musste. Nicht persönlich! Er lag mit einem kleinen Zettel, auf dem eben stand von wem der Player war und warum er ihn dem Blonden schenken würde, auf Joeys Bett, nachdem er geduscht hatte.

Aber trotz alle dem war dem Braunäugigen langweilig, genauer gesagt stinklangweilig. Auch wenn die Musik ganz gut war, was das Hündchen schon etwas verwunderte. Seto hatte Geschmack was Musik angeht?

Und die Aussicht war nicht gerade berauschend. Wer will schon eine Autobahn mit ein paar Bäumen drum rum sehen? Plötzlich bemerkte Joey, der ja noch immer die wunderschöne Aussicht genoss(4), ein bekanntes Auto, das neben dem Bus fuhr. Es war Kaibas Limousine, mit der er ja fahren musste. Sie überholte gerade den rasendschnellen Bus, der eher im Schneckentempo fuhr. Kaiba bemerkte den Bus gar nicht, da er arbeitete, wie Joey sehen konnte. Und wenn er ihn bemerkt hätte, hätte er wohl kaum gewunken! Also was soll's.

Es war noch eine lange, totlangweilige Fahrt bis sie endlich ankamen. Und dann war die Zimmerverteilung dran. Joey sollte mit seinem neuen Freund namens Röcheli auf ein Zimmer kommen. Na, toll. Sonst noch was? Hilft mir denn niemand? , dachte er sich, weil er sich ja so wahnsinnig freute. Doch ihm wurde geholfen. Ein Junge rannte halb heulend auf ihn zu und flehte ihn sein Zimmer zu tauschen. Da dieser Junge dem Blonden auch noch ein Schokoriegel anbot, konnte Joey schlecht 'Nein' sagen. Jippi, ich bin Röcheli los und hab dazu noch einen Schokoriegel bekommen. , jetzt war er wirklich froh, mitgekommen zu sein. Obwohl er sich nun fragte, wer nun sein Zimmergenosse ist? Und wie schlimm er denn sein muss, dass sogar dieser Junge geweint hat.

Nicht weiter darüber grübelnd, denn das wär ja für die Katz, betrat er sein Zimmer, um seinen Mitinsassen zu begrüßen. Plötzlich blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, schauet noch einmal auf die Zimmernummer und dann wieder zu seinem Mitbewohner. Wieso gerade er? Wieso unbedingt Seto? , wer in dem Zimmer war, muss ich jawohl nicht noch mal sagen. Kaiba saß auf dem Bett und schrieb weiter auf seinem Laptop. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass jemand in das Zimmer gekommen war, so schien es zumindest. Der Blonde drehte sich um und wollte das Zimmer erst mal wieder verlassen. "Wo willst du hin?", sagte der Firmenchef dann und klappte seinen Laptop zusammen. "Du bist wahrscheinlich mein neuer Mitbewohner." Ein wenig verwirrt drehte sich Joey wieder um, dann schaute er zu dem gerade noch Arbeitenden. "Was hast du mit diesem Jungen gemacht? Er hat mich regelrecht angefleht mit mir das Zimmer tauschen zu können." Seto ging langsam auf den Blonden zu. "Ich hab ihn angemeckert, beschimpft...Die ganze Palette eben. Ich wollte mir mit ihm das Zimmer nicht teilen." Sein Hündchen drehte sich nun wieder um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. "Wo willst du hin?" Der Brünette mochte diese Frage wohl. "Ich geh runter und versuch ein anderes Zimmer zu kriegen. Du willst deins ja nicht teilen, stimmt's?" Joey machte gerade den ersten Schritt, da packte Seto seinen Arm und zog ihn zurück. "Falsch. Ich wollte mir mit IHM kein Zimmer teilen!" Nach diesen Worten lief der Braunäugige rot an, riss sich aus Kaibas Griff und drehte sich schnell wieder um. "Dann geh ich eben... meinen Koffer holen!" Und dann rannte er los. Seto grinste nur.

Wa- Was war das denn bitte? , Joey war gerade auf dem Weg nach unten um seinen Koffer zu holen und auch das Bettzeug. Die Tatsache, dass Seto ihn gerade wohl verführen wollte, was er zumindest dachte, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und dazu pochte sein Herz wie wild. Irgendwie kam ihm das grade wie in einem seiner momentanen Träume vor.

Sein Koffer war geholt, nun musste nur noch das Bettzeug her, doch da gab es ein klitzekleines Problem. Es war keins mehr da. Nichts, nada, nothing. Schön, schildern wir noch einmal die Lage. Er hatte als einziger kein Bettzeug, heute Nacht würde er also frieren, und wahrscheinlich Albträume, in denen Insekten ihn auffressen oder so ähnlich, würde er auch haben UND das schlimmste von allen: sein Zimmergenosse war der Mann, der seine Gefühle im Moment total außer Rand und Band brachte. Es würde eine fantastische Woche werden.

Nun war er wieder im Zimmer angekommen, in dem noch immer Seto auf seinem Bett saß, doch dies jetzt ohne Laptop. Der junge Mann mit den braunen Augen stellte schnell seinen Koffer ab und wollte schnellstens wieder weg. Doch das machte den Brünetten irgendwie wütend. Er rannte auf Joey zu, stieß ihn gegen die Wand und hielt ihn daran fest. "Was ist los mit dir? Wo willst du schon wieder hin? Pack doch erst mal aus. Wieso willst du ständig weg? Was hab ich dir getan? Wieso gehst du mir aus dem Weg?", schrie er ihn an. "Ich...", fing der Blonde an zu stottern. Erst jetzt bemerkte Kaiba, dass er Joey wohl Angst gemacht hatte und ließ in mit einem 'Sorry' los. Dann schob er ihn hinüber zu den Betten, die nebeneinander standen, und setzte ihn auf eins der beiden. Er selbst setzte sich auf das andere und sah Joey dann an. Joey starrte den Boden an, er schien irgendwie verlegen und nicht eingeschüchtert, was der Brünette zuerst gedacht hatte.

"Wieso? Du gehst mir in letzter Zeit ständig aus dem Weg. Sag mir bitte warum.", sagte der Chef der Kaiba Coorp. Nun schaute der Braunäugige hoch, um Setos Gesicht zu sehen. Er sah anders aus als sonst, ungewohnt. Die Sache schien ihn wohl mitzunehmen. "Es...", fing Joey wieder an zu stottern und sah dann wieder zu Boden. "Ich...", stotterte er wieder.

Wie aus heiterem Himmel knallte die Tür auf. "Kommt bitte zum Abendessen!", sagte der Lehrer, der ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung in das Zimmer geplatzt war. Beide standen auf und folgten diesem. Seto sagte ihm dann noch kurz vor dem Esszimmer mit bedrohlicher Stimme: "Das nächste mal klopfen sie an und warten bis wir 'herein' sagen. Sonst lasse ich sie feuern, das ist ganz einfach. Verstanden?" Mit einem Schlucken nickte der besagte Lehrer und öffnete dann die Tür zum Esszimmer.

Nach dem Essen sollten wieder alle auf ihre Zimmer. Joey zog sich seinen Pyjama an, während Seto duschen und Zähneputzen war. Und auch umgekehrt. Während Joey eine Dusche nahm und sich seine Zähne putzte, zog sich Seto seine Schlafkleidung an. Irgendwann waren beide in dem Zimmer mit den Betten und saßen auf je ihrem. "Also, wir wurden vorhin ja gestört. Wieso gehst du mir aus dem Weg?" Joey wusste, dass dieses Gespräch wieder anfangen würde und hatte die ganze Zeit beim Essen darüber nachgedacht. Sollte er ihm sagen, dass er sich wohl in ihn verliebt hatte? Nein, das konnte er nicht. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Das war auch seine Antwort. "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.", sagte er also kurz und legte sich dann mit dem Rücken zu Seto hin.

"Du willst also nicht mit mir darüber reden. Ich verstehe.", eigentlich wollte Joey sich nun umdrehen, aber er ließ es lieber bleiben. Dieses 'Ich verstehe' klang irgendwie niedergeschlagen. "Willst du etwa ohne Decke schlafen? Es ist ziemlich kalt hier." Als hätte der braunäugige, junge Mann das nicht bemerkt. "Es gab keine mehr!" Sagte dieser und schloss die Augen.

Einige Zeit verging und er hatte nun angefangen zu zittern. Verdammmmt, haabbenn ddiie ddenn kkkeinne Hhheizzungg hiierrr? , dachte er sich nur und zitterte weiter, bibberte sogar. Was auch Seto bemerkte. Er konnte das nicht mit anhören, geschweige denn mit ansehen oder einschlafen! Also stand er samt Deck auf und ging zu Joeys Bett herüber. "Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten, wie stur du bist." Dann legte er sich neben sein Hündchen und deckte sich und ihn zu. Der Blonde war verwirrt und knallrot dazu, drehte sich zu Kaiba um, welcher dann sagte. "Komm näher, ich wärme dich!" Es war dunkel im Zimmer, aber das wenige Licht in diesem zeigte das Setos Gesicht einen ganz sanften Ausdruck hatte. "A- Aber...", und schon wieder fing Joey an zu stottern.(5) "Keine Widerrede!", sagte der Brünette, legte seinen Arm um sein Hündchen und presste es an sich. Will der mich schon wieder verführen?...Na, egal. , dachte der Blonde nur kurz und kuschelte sich dann in die Arme des anderen.

Beide schliefen. Es war fast mitten in er Nacht, da ging die Tür ihres Zimmer auf. Einige der Jungs feierten noch und wollten Joey zu sich holen. Doch was sie sahen, war nicht etwas was sie erwartet hätten. Eher ein Schock. Seto und Joey, in einem Bett, aneinander gekuschelt. Plötzlich bewegte der Blonde sich. Er schien aufzuwachen. Also rannten alle aus dem Zimmer.

Hm? Ich dachte ich hätte was gehört? , der Blonde war aufgewacht. Kurz sah er Seto an. "Danke, dass du mich wärmst.", sagte er und streichelte dem anderen übers Gesicht. Dann lächelte er flüchtig und kuschelte sich wieder an Seto. Er schlief sofort wieder ein.

Seto war auch aufgewacht, hatte aber so getan, als würde er nun schlafen. Auf jeden Fall war er jetzt knallrot und starrte Joey verwirrt an. Diese Röte verschwand genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war und der perplexe Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln. "Immer gern.", flüsterte er und schlief dann auch weiter.

Was wird noch alles auf dieser Fahrt geschehen? Werden die Jungs weitererzählen was sie gesehen haben? Was passiert noch mit unseren Beiden? Das weiß keiner, doch eins ist klar. Es wird noch eine Menge passieren.

...Fortsetzung folgt...

(1) Wer will sich schon unauffällig verhalten! .''

(2) Wie man auch immer verführerisch röcheln kann drop Wie gut das ich das ironisch gemeint hab!

(3) Und mir auch kein anderer einfällt! °-°''

(4) Jaha, es war wirklich spannend, man konnte die Bäume der letzten halben Stunde an einer Hand abzählen. .

(5) Das ist hier irgendwie seine Hauptbeschäftigung dropura

Ineko: "Jippi, wieder eins fertig!" freu

Seto: "Dieses Kapitel ist aber irgendwie kitschig!"

Joey: "Find ich nicht. Ich find's schön. Irgendwie romantisch."

Ineko: "Ja, ich auch."

Joey&Ineko: seufza

Seto: augenbrauehochzieh "Jetzt kommt aber wieder runter!"

Joey: hmpf "Wieso machst du eigentlich nie so was romantisches mit mir?"

Seto: "Tu ich doch. In der Geschichte hier!" verzweifeltgrins

Ineko: "Ihr könntet doch zu Weihnachten mal ausgehen!"

Joey: "Auja, wir waren schon lang nicht mehr aus."

Seto: "Wir können es uns doch auch zuhause gemütlich machen!" faul

Joey: "Och, ich will aber ausgehen!" quengel

Ineko: auchquengel "Genau. Geh mit ihm aus. Was Essen zum Beispiel."

Seto: "Du hast hier gar nichts zu melden!" grrr

Joey: "Ich find die Idee aber gut!"

Seto: "Das hab ich mir gedacht!"

Joey: "Was willst du damit sagen?"

Seto: verzweifeltzuinekoguck

Ineko: seufz "Er meint, er kennt dich schon so gut, dass er weiß, dass du gerne Essen gehen würdest! Nicht wahr!"

Seto: "Genau!" grien

Joey: "Also gehen wir essen?"

Seto: geschlagengib "Ja, gehen wir."

Joey: "Jippi!" megadollfreu

Ineko: mitfreu "Schade, das ich nicht mit kann."

Seto: "Besser so!" fg

Ineko: "HMPF!"

Joey: rumhüpfundrumkugelweilsofreut

Ineko: smile "Na, was soll's! Bai, bai, ihr Lieben, bleibt mir treu!...Hey, diesmal musste ich gar nicht wegrennen!" g


End file.
